the Ranger and the ZERO
by LTBECK
Summary: try at familar of zero fanfic


"SARGENT!" I roared "Get some fire on that .50 Cal!" "Yes sir!" SSGT Alanko replied "Everyone get fire on that .50 CAL!" all of a sudden I felt myself falling and it was dark… when I came to a girl was standing over me she said something in a language I couldn't understand then she raised her arm to hit me I drew my pistol and growled "Get the fuck back bitch" she recoiled from my gun. I felt something like a tazer only more power full.

When I come to my weapons are gone except my knife I hear the door open and I pretend to be asleep. The person comes to the edge of my bed. And she starts poking me. I grabbed her and placed my knife and said icily "Where am I, Who are you, and what do you want from me?" in perfect English the girl says "Is that how a familiar treats her master?" "If you want my help then just ask bitch, now just answer my questions or I will give you a second mouth." as I dig the knife in her skin a little deeper. "We are in the country of Alfstine. I am your master Louise de la valeraire. And you are my familiar." I release her and sheath my knife and say "There are three things you need to know about me. One: Don't piss me off. Two: I have no master. Three: If you are kind to me I'll be kind to you. Is that fair enough?" "Why won't you be my familiar?" "That's not how I work. If you want my help… pay me." "Then you are a mercenary?"She disgustedly said "I am now because you took me from my men and I'm not from here. Now where is my equipment?" "Ok I'll show you, follow me."

"A plebian like you can't lead men in to battle." Guche said "You'd just get them all killed." "There are differences to your wars and to mine." I growl "In mine there are no fronts. Not paying attention to surroundings will get you killed." "I wish to duel you." Guche said "Okay fine then." I say "For your little pampered ass I'll take it easy on you while I can only use my knife. You can use any and all magic at your disposal." "Stop both of you!" Scythia demands "Alright you're on. In a half hour meet me here." Guche said "I'm ready here and now."I say "Or are you going to run like a little pussy shit that you are." "THAT'S IT lets go right now! I summon thee iron maidens!" 13 iron maidens appear and start to attack me in the instant they appeared I all ready jump backed, rolled and drew my knife while smiling and saying "This is going to be fun."I proceed to stab, slash and block with the knife and destroy all the maidens until Guche drew his sword and charged while my back was turned I turn around and catch and lock blades with him. He asked what's with the metal of your blade. Normal iron would break when stabbed in to my maidens." "I'll tell you later." I say I disarm and push him down then stab the ground near his head. "If you're wondering why you lost is because I'm better trained, more disciplined, and frankly I'm smarter than you." "How did you win?" "Simple I pissed you off." "How I need to be calm to call my iron maidens." "You where in what I call a cold rage you could summon your maidens but they were weak from your rage hence how I destroyed them so easily with a knife and walk away with only minimal cuts and bruises. It also shows that you have potential to be a great leader." "Thanks, but what is your knife made of?" "My blade is made from steel and reinforced with something called carbon fiber it makes it insanely strong." "But your blade is black. Yet you say its steel." "Where I come from we have a process called anodizing it's a complex process that I know very little of how to do but it changes the color of the steel."

After three days the institution sent me, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha, with a teacher to retrieve and staff of destruction. "My dear knight will you pledge your service to me?" I look up and around and say "You think I'm a knight? Lady I'm far from a knight. I fight to win… I DON'T fight fair." "So you're a rouge?" "I am a part of the best black ops team in the world, now that I'm here a one man army if you will." "How about rouge hero? What is your name?" "You can call me Ace." "Ace the rouge hero eh. That sounds good."

Twenty minutes later bandits ambush us "I got this. Stay in the cart." "Be careful my dear Ace." Kirche called I walked to the leader. The bandit leader stands around 7 to 8 feet. He laughs "hahahahahaha. Little boy all we want is the ladies. You can be on your way. Otherwise we'll have to kill yo-"I level my M1040 shotgun and proceed to blast the bandits to bits. The bandits are in disarray I proceed to shoot and kill them all. "You missed one!" Scythia yells I get on the ground and use a XM-109 25mm sniper rifle. "Cover your ears." BOOM! The bandit that was running splits in half. "I'm done, let's go." I say as I'm climbing in the cart. They all looked at me funny "What? I don't play well with others."

The cabin that the staff was to be in appeared to be abandoned I say "The house maybe trapped. I'll wave then you can come in." before I get an answer, I stack up at the door and point my M-4 multiple attachments at the door and kick in the door… the two room cabin is clear. The box is sitting on the bed I grab it and leave placing C-4 on the middle wall as I'm walking out I detonate the C-4 not looking back. I give the box to Tabitha and say "Where is the teacher?" "ROAR" a beast howled I yelled "EVERYONE ON THE DRAGON!" everyone did I took my rifle and fired at the dirt monster. I got caught in its massive grip I cut my way out and landed on the ground and Scythia had the staff of destruction…it was a law rocket launcher she starts swinging the launcher around trying to cast a spell the monster turns and goes to grab her I sprint and push her out of the way while grabbing the launcher. I deploy the launcher and fire the rocket. The rocket hits the monster and I throw away the launcher and cover Louise. BUFH! The smoke clears and the beast is gone I throw away the launcher. I help Louise to her feet. "See you can be knightly." And she smiles. "Don't get your hopes up its called courtesy" I snicker. Behind me I heard "Put your weapons on the ground and put your hands up! And don't try anything 'rouge hero.'" It was the teacher with the rocket launcher I dropped my rifle and sniper rifle. She smirks and goes to fire the launcher… CLICK! "What the…" I grab my shotgun and slammed the stock into her stomach and as she doubles over and I bring the stock down on her head knocking her unconscious. "I'm all done here." I tie her hands together.

After we got back the head master called me in to his office "How did you use the staff of destruction?" the head master asked I replied "Your so called staff of destruction is a weapon of my homeland." I'm going to have to ask if there anymore, because I'm the only one who can use them safely." "Alright you made your point err… ostland send word to the royal palace we require the other two staffs of destruction." "Thanks old man. Oh! Tell me how you got them." "One day I was walking down the road when a dragon attacked me it was soon destroyed by a man in weird clothes who was very badly injured despite my healing magic he died." "Did he give you anything else like a metal necklace on him?" "Yes." "May I see it?" "Sure." The headmaster handed the tags to me. Inscribed on the tags was:

LT. COL. John Priy

ID: 541453A98993SG1

Blood type: O-

"Well it seems to me you found my father." "Then by lineage your father's things will be returned to you." "Thank you."

Two months later the princess was set to arrive at the academy. After the recall of all the things my father left me, I needed a house to put all of the stuff in. so the house I built was pretty nice: two story, indoor plumbing, under-ground command bunker complex, a heated in ground pool, And a place to build jets, Tanks and APCs. After arrival the princess wanted a tour of my place I showed her the house only the rest was hidden by paintings and bookshelves. "This is a nice house Sir Ace and even more impressive weaponry." "Thank you I built it throughout the winter. I am not a noble but a common soldier. And please just call me Ace." "Oh! I never knew that a plebian could build something so nice." "Where I come from there is no aristocracy." "NO ARISTROCRACY LEADS YOU?!" "Nope actually I am a Colonel in the Army Rangers." "My army doesn't have 'rangers.'" "Well I'm from a different army." As I said that her guard shot to her feet and drew her sword while I put my feet up on the table and draw my 1911. I growl "Put your sword away because I don't want to clean blood and brains off my brand new walls and I will not have a sword pointed at me in my own home." She looks at the princess. The princess nods and her Captain sheaths her sword after doing so I set the 1911 on the table. "See we're all friends here." I say to the guard as I'm disassembling the 1911 "Please with the princess's permission and sit." "I have to do my rounds." "No need for that this place may not look like it but it is as secure as a fortress." "I'm going any way." "Fine, I understand." The princess looks at me and says "An educated commoner that is unheard of here." "Your highness I'm going to be frank with you the place where I come from is about 100 times more advanced technologically, about 40 times socially, and 200 times militarily." "WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" "Simple we educated our people. And we gave them rights." "Ace would you like to become my military adviser?" "Your highness the reason why I'm a colonel is because… and please excuse my language but I fucking worked my ass off to earn this rank, accepting your offer will be going against my morals, so I am going to have to decline your offer." She frowned "But you have a great leader ship potential. You will be a great leader." She blushed a little and smiled at my compliment and left.

After three months the princess was crowned as queen. Sylvia and I were sent on a mission by the queen as a messenger to a country called Albion to their royal family to help put down their rebellion. I was authorized to use any means necessary to destroy the rebellion. After meeting the royal family put me in charge of their armies. I assembled all their soldiers their generals where dragging their feet but followed my orders they had 20 rifle squads, 200 infantry units, 20 knights and 400 archers. The riflemen I trained to be accurate up to their musket's lethal range, they would become my skirmishers to fight dirty. Obviously most of them opposed that so we had a simulation game id be a skirmisher and they would be regular trained. They would have to either touch me or shoot me to win, while I had to "kill" three quarters to win. A few times they nearly got me but I would always escape. In three days I had I had one left to win. Their camp at night was like a flare I could see the traps they set up and easily avoided it. They were all clumped all together I waited for one to take a leak and overpowered him. I just walked in and said "Exercise is over I win." "How all of us are here?" the man that I overpowered walked over and said "I'm dead he needed three quarters to win. " After the training I showed all 20 squads how to reload faster. The time came to deploy and I had to say a few things to them "One week ago you where normal soldiers now you are all skirmishers. In this training I showed you how to fight dirty, people may look down on our tactics but you can say to them 'I helped end this rebellion early'. Others may not agree to our actions and say these guys are dangerous but this is the most effective way to end this. This training taught you how to kill and not be caught. In this fight you will become murders for your enemies will not know your there. If you not willing to become murderers step forward, you have one chance to walk away." No one stepped forward. "On behalf of the royal family I thank you."

In three weeks the rebellion was quelled with minimal casualties on both sides. The royal family of Albion asked me for advice on how to govern their people I said "Listen to their needs, get rid of corrupt nobles, and offer money for goods. Get to know your people, about their lives." The kingdom of Albion soon reached a golden age. When the queen heard about this she wanted to further elevate her country. The queen asked me what I wanted I asked for a mountain she looked at me strangely and said sure the domain under your control is in the mountains to the north by the border with Gallia.

The country of Albion is no more three years ago the country was plagued with another revolution to become Reconquesta and they declared war on Alfstine. The queen asked me to be supreme general of her armies. I had to work with 40 infantry battalions, 200 knights, 4000 archers, 200 skirmishers. When the queen asked where my headquarters where I smiled and said "Mountain" she looked very confused and said "Show me" this time I showed her everything. From the hangers to all, the way to the tanks. The queen knew how advanced I was just not how much. The Reconquesta air ships where made out of wood and slow moving easy targets for the F-22. That last gift my father gave me was stored and was in pristine condition. The queen herself led the ground forces by the time I got there I had the reconquesta had dragon knights and bombarding the ground forces compared to me in my jet the dragons where very slow. I put the jet in to VTOL mode and attacked the enemy dragons. My 20mm cannon were more than enough to destroy the dragons and their riders. By the time I finished off the dragon knights they already deployed their assault troops to attack the main ground force. This time, the skirmishers of Albion where against me. I destroyed their command ship with a single missile.

Their ground forces continued to fight I started to drop cluster bombs on the enemy forces. One run was all it took for their army to collapse. Of the 1 million man army 500,000 where killed, 300,000 were missing and 200,000 were captured. Of the 2,000 ship fleet 1000 where disabled, 500 had escaped the other 500 were destroyed.

In the capitol of Alfstine the queen knighted me now that I had two successful campaigns. I later that night the queen asked me to her room. That night was amazing the queen was an amazing kisser and an even better lover. The next day she asked me how I was going to deal with reconquesta. I said "Listen I have a weapon that is extremely powerful it will end the war with minimal risks to assets but it is a threat to the entire world if it gets loose." "If it's a threat to the world then why do you have it?" "Advancing technology to this magnitude is extremely dangerous. I have taught soldiers tactics and strategy that are 200 years ahead of them that alone is dangerous." I explain while holding her, I sigh "I'm going to have to do this with an invasion… no I'm going to solo this… I'm going to assassinate their leader." "NO!" Queen Henrietta shrieked "No… please stay, rest. For me please stay." "Sorry ma'mn. The sooner I end this the better. But I will return for you. You can count on that." "When you return please marry me." "Anything for you, my sweet Henrietta." "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU GOOD FOR , NOTHING FAMILIAR!" Scythia screamed while bursting through the door. "Your highness this familiar is a plebian! He has no right to stay in your quarters. I shall remove him for you." As she was about to chant a spell I shot her wand in half. And canceled it took her a few seconds to realize what I did. I knocked her out with the end of my pistol I sigh "God she's a buzz kill." Henrietta giggled and said "Hey be nice, she's like a sister to me." "Ok ok love you." I smile and kiss her. "AHH!" she yelped in surprise. "Go on cowboy." She smiled

About a week after I left I got in to reconquesta territory. I was two miles away from their capitol their leader was shaking her fists then when I zoomed in her hand I saw a grenade in it. Her commanders where within the kill range of the grenade, I took aim and slowly pull the trigger…BOOM! The round was sent I remained still for a couple seconds and saw the grenade detonate. Behind me I heard a branch snap; I pulled my 1911 out and rolled over to see their skirmishers looking at me. I stood up grabbed my rifle and pulled my mask up. They all gasped when it was me, they put their rifles down and surrendered I picked up their rifles and pointed them towards the Alfstine border all while killing their commanders. I had to stop to get food, a guard was beating on this elf, I walked over and punched the guard in the face the kid was verge of consciousness. The guard tried to stab me when I was turned away. I turned blocked with my knife and disarmed him. I took his money slit his throat and bought food for the kid. In a month their leadership was devastated and their morale started to plummet to the point where they started to desert. Within a month the war was won. On the way back to Alfstine the kid that I helped ended up following me, she was about 3 I asked her "What's your name?" she replied "Thing." I told her "Thing is not a name." "It is for me." "How about you get an actual name? How about Mary?" after a little while she asked if she could come home with me I replied "Sure but be ready for a lot of formalities." "Why?" "I'm the queen of Alfstine's fiancée." "Wow." She said "Who are these guys?" "They are my prisoners." "You are just one man and you took all of them prisoner?" "Yep. They know me and what I'm capable of, hell I trained them all. They know better than to run."

In Alfstine I married the queen as promised. And I was named Ace the Rouge Hero King. After the coronation, Henrietta and I we went and did what newlyweds did. The queen took Scythia on as an advisor to take care of the disputes in the country while I defended the country and enforced the laws. I explained to Henrietta that I unofficially adopted Mary. When she saw her she whole heartedly agreed to adopt her.

When one of the guards from my domain said that the dead would not stay down I told him to get some rest and that we will ride out in the morning the skirmishers that I trained in Albion became my personal guards. With them we drove to the mountain the guard that was sent told me that they used the base to evac people to he also pleaded for his life and I said "No need to plead, you did good by getting the people to safety on your own initiative, your family should be proud." "Thank you, sir." "Now let's bust some heads eh." "HOO-AH!" everyone agreed. We set up a single firing line to deal with the undead, while using the Hummer's stereos to draw the dead out, and the zombies' numbers where in the thousands. Not a single one got within 50 feet. Afterwards was the cleanup of the bodies, which sucked balls very badly. After cleanup the people where amazingly strong willed. After the attack I gave the people a chance to get back on their feet and gave them a tax break for a year. After I returned Henrietta went into labor and servant and I gave birth to our son Colton.

A lot of the dukes don't like me all that much one even attacked me. I ended that countering him and stabbing his knife in to his leg. I told him "If you have a problem with me tell me, this could have been avoided." The punishment I gave him was the removal of his status as a noble and I gave the status to Welkin the guard who got the people to safety. After the attack the other nobles took my advice to talk out their problems with me. Some I had to remove for corruption. The people have actually started worship me as a god these people I talked to I said "I am no god." The worshipers denied my claim I asked them "Do you see me as being able to bleed?" again no. so I had to result to drastic measures, I took my knife and slashed my own palm and said "Gods don't bleed." They later disbanded and kept to themselves.

The other countries were not as understanding, their people heard how well I govern and the rights my people have. Their leaders put down their rebellions with crushing force. The rebellion leaders all sought asylum which I granted I listened to their stories. Each one a different person, fighting for different reasons, all the same story. I told them "I sympathize but right now some of your countries are readying for war. I have also spoken to your governments they are on the warpath to take this kingdom I intend to fight. Even their combined forces will not be able to take ten alsins.

Three years later the hostile countries continue to throw their forces at us but to no avail their forces are very disheartened. The lull in their attack I gave the order to attack the bombers started hitting their Head quarters and my guys stormed all of their countries within ten days I captured the southern countries. The air force continued bombing the north. The last country kept trying but failed to defend their selves. The last day their leader was holding out in his castle I had a Black Ops team insert from a helo and capture him and his family. With that capture the war was over.

Helping the territories rebuild was a great way to build trust with them. After I got back Henrietta and I had two kids, a son who we named John and a daughter named Hazel. Scythia had actually calmed down. Prince Colton was happy to be an older brother to John and Hazel. Some people criticize on how I was too lenient to the other countries I said to them "If I punish them anymore their people will resent us and cause another war." Colton he has a great interest in my home so with the help of Scythia I was returned home apparently the rangers listed me as M.I.A and was excused for my time I was missing. The army asked me what I was doing while missing I told them I was transported to a different land and became a leader there. They obviously thought I was insane then Scythia opened a portal to their land and I asked them to step through when we stepped through they believed me. After that I asked if I could bring my family over to see our world. They agreed. The government didn't acknowledge us as leaders of a country for publicity reasons I told my family that when we are on US soil that we are subject to United States law. They took it very well and to keep our true occupations secret. All their paper work was taken care of and I showed them the country. I decided to visit my mother, after the negotiations I asked to remain listed as M.I.A. until I visited my mother. I chose to visit on her thanksgiving meal I walked up to the door and knocked the first one to answer the door was my nephew Lucas he gave me a hug, I knelt down and hugged him back, I also asked him to keep quiet about me he agreed so I walked in I they were about to say grace. I decided to wait and to listen to grace "Lord our protector and savior please give us guidance for one of our own is missing. Lord please give him guidance back home. In Jesus' name, amen." "AMEN." I say aloud. For the next hour there was crying, hugging, smiles and over all happiness. I said "All I have some people for you to meet. Come in guys." My wife and kids enter I introduce Henrietta, my sons Colton and John and my daughters Hazel and Mary. My brothers and their wives were all in shock at how beautiful Henrietta is. "Bros calm your selves."

After spending a few months in my world Henrietta and I decided to return to Alfstine. The kids were impressed with the technology at my home. One of our maids was talking about a dragon that her grandfather flew. I talked to her about it and I asked if I could see it. She was nervous at first because she only knew that I was the monarch. I described what my background was and how when I was a private I was used as a meat shield by my commander. She asked to see the scars I showed her the scars. She ended up taking me to her town I didn't announce it to the people. I also wore the standard fatigues that the guards wear in the area and I left my colonel eagles on. The guards didn't blink twice at me. Twenty minutes later we were at where her grandfather's dragon was kept… it was a SU-47 Beirut. Again like my F-22, it was in pristine condition. I asked if I could take it off her hands. She said "You got to ask my grandfather." "Can you bring me to him?" "Yes." She brings me to her grandfather. "Yes who are you?" "Sir I am you granddaughter's employer." He instantly saluted to me. I said "This is a no salute zone. At ease." He relaxes and asks me "What do you need sir?" "Drop the formalities I know you are originally from earth, and that you where a pilot of the SU-47 Beirut." "Yes sir." "I want you to be my general of the Air Force." "But sir, me an old man. Who is not even nobility to be your general?" "Yes. I take experience over titles, plus where in the same boat, being transported from home."

Military units and distance

1 Unit= 1000 men

1 Squad=40 men

1 Battalion=2000 men

1 alsin= 1 meter

1 Kiloalsin = 1 Kilometer


End file.
